


travel the air in scorched hands

by tigriswolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Child Abuse, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Molestation, Non-Chronological, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences in the djinn world from What Is and What Should Never Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	travel the air in scorched hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title: travel the air in scorched hands  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun. Title from Sylvia Plath  
> Warnings: takes place in the dream world from "What Is and What Should Never Be" ; incest ; non-chronological ; attempted suicide ; implied child molestation/abuse ; open ending  
> Pairings: John/Mary, Dean/Carmen, Sam/Jessica, Dean/Sam  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 1065  
> Point of view: third

Separation: Dean never was really quite sure where he went wrong, but somewhere between Sam being in eighth grade and the debate team as a sophomore, Dean lost his little brother.

Love: "I do," Mary said, and John's face glowed like sunlight.

Hope: He takes off in the early hours of the morning one time, not too long after Dad dies. He just drives for hours, trying not to think. It doesn't work—he gets back and Dad's still dead.

Illness: Sam spent two weeks in the hospital after complications with appendicitis; Dean got fired from his job at Best Buy because he never left Sam's side, even though they hadn't talked in five months.

Gregori: The middle of Sam's back burns sometimes, waking him from sleep with a pained gasp.

Gorgon: Dean was fifteen when he met his first monster, Coach Connell; he never played baseball again.

Faith: Mary kisses his forehead every night till he's nine and says, "Angels are watching over you."

Hate: He didn't hate his brother, really… just couldn't understand where Mom and Dad went wrong with Dean.

Together: In all the world, only Jessica, Mary, and Carmen mourn.

Children: She's met Dean twice, and both times he's hit on her like there's no tomorrow; but this, a clingy and desperate full-body hug? Even she knows something's wrong.

Brother: He's up late studying—should have been in bed hours ago—and cleaning out his address book when he gets an incoming call; shock of all shocks, it's _Dean_.

Victory: "I got a full-ride to Stanford," Sam says at dinner.

Defeat: Everyone keeps asking him if he's been drinking—Dean doesn't think he's such a good guy in this world.

Jealousy: Sam wants to rip Dean away from Jessica—he trusts her, of course, but hasn't trusted Dean since prom.

Ashes: Dean dreams in shades of red. The memories aren't sharp anymore, but linger on in nightmares.

Phoenix: (It is in the blood. Some people are just born to be a predator.)

Determination: He goes searching, those memories driving him, but can't find a single hunt.

Mother: He _must_ be having a crisis, Mary decides, watching Dean grin as he mows the grass.

Tulip: Carmen knows she deserves better than Dean, but she's seen flashes of the man he could be, and that's enough for her to stay.

Angel: "Oh, he's beautiful!" the old lady coos. Mary smiles, shifting Dean in her arms.

Yuletide: Mama visits her on the ninth anniversary of John's death and clucks her tongue when Mary tells her that both their sons are gone.

Desperation: He looks so hurt when Sam turns away; for the first time in almost six years, Sam worries about his brother.

Fury: Dean smirks at Sam and slurs, "Man, you missed out." Sam punches him in the mouth.

Freedom: John used to play catch with their boys; Mary misses watching, so much.

Monument: (A young boy drowns in Lake Manitoc, his parents with him.)

Chained: Words Dad never said haunt him—he looks at Sam and wonders if he's finally lost his mind.

Gone: Carmen slumps beside Mary on the couch when the news bulletin scrolls across the screen.

Prison: Looking back, Sam can pinpoint the instant something shattered in his brother: that warehouse, when he stabbed himself in the stomach and asked why he didn't wake up.

Music: "Bad Moon Rising" has never been his favorite, but now it always makes Sam shudder—he has no clue why, but he can't stand listening to it.

Prism: Mary has seen Dean's potential his whole life; but he keeps floundering anyway, and it drives her crazy.

Illusion: Mary calls Dean's cellphone every day for seven months. Dean answers every time and only says, "I'm sorry, Mama," before hanging up.

Myth: Sam's past has a beautiful blonde woman who loved him enough to wait; his future has blood and death, and a man with hazel eyes he calls _Brother_.

Mystery: Dean could've gone pro, Sam knows. That his brother didn't is just another disappointment in a long, never-ending line.

Winter: Sam has never fired a gun. Dean hands over a 1911 white-handled Colt and it feels right in Sam's grip.

Vacation: Mary calls Sam, fear and desperation in her voice. "Something's wrong with Dean," she cries, curled up on the couch. "Sam, I don't know what to do, how to make him better."

Marriage: It was hard, but Mary loved John enough to stay with him through his night terrors and the drinking(so little, so far between), and then he died asleep next to her, and she didn't even know he was gone till she got out of the shower.

Family: Dean is proud of his little brother; Sam hasn't felt proud of Dean since he was twenty.

Queen: "Carmen," Mary says, sitting down at the table. "What is going on with my son?"

Jester: Jessica says she'll wait for him, his ring dazzling on her finger.

Friendship: "You should go back to Stanford, Sammy," he said. "Before I ruin you."

Father: Dad didn't die a hero—but, Dean hopes, he died happy.

Time: Once Dean wakes up, Sam swears, they'll have a long-overdue talk.

Sky: Dean looks at him, eyes bright and happy. "I've found myself, Sammy." He pats the Impala's hood, blood thick on his hand.

Lie: "I'll be back, Jess, I promise—there's just something I've gotta do."

Egypt: (There's a small gold amulet in the back of Bobby Singer's closet that is never given a hunter to guard.)

Atlas: Dean vanishes on a blustery Thursday near the end of the year; six months later, with only a soft goodbye to their mother, and no explanation at all, Sam follows.

Pack: The first time Sam kissed his brother, he was twenty-seven and Dean was nowhere near being drunk.

Spirit: Sometimes he wonders how they've come to this, if there's any way to go back. When he thinks hard enough, he can trace its beginning to that warehouse and his brother's blood spilling out over his hand.

Conflagration: (The night of Sam's sixth-month birthday, there was no fire in his nursery.)

Death: It'll be painful and loud, Dean knows. Probably a hail of gunfire when the law finally catches up. But he wouldn't have it any other way. And handing Sam a knife, his little brother's grin tells him the same.


End file.
